¿Por cuánto más seguiremos con esto?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: <html><head></head>Cada vez esto se vuelve más y más fastidioso y me genera un gran vacío, al principio sentía una gran emoción al poder ayudar a las personas y protegerlas de todo aquel que les quisiera hacer daño, pero hacer lo mismo día tras día es algo que me esta matando el alma lentamente, algunas veces desearía poder ser una persona normal, pero yo mismo decidí y forjé mi propio destino.</html>


**¿POR CUÁNTO MÁS SEGUIREMOS CON ESTO?**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como dije en mi fic de ¡MI DESTINO! Iba hacer unos cuantos fics especiales y este es uno de ellos, en realidad este fic es una pequeña secuela de uno de mis más grandes Multi-Chapters y que fue muy famoso en su momento pero que se está quedando muy rezagado y medio olvidado y ese fic es (como siempre escuchen música de tambores XD) LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK (y también como siempre las personas ponen una expresión de ¡¿WTF?! XD) pues sí, tal y como lo oyen. ¿Por qué hago esta secuela de esa historia? pues aparte de las razones que dije, es que me di cuenta de que la fiebre de los héroes ha mermado mucho en estos últimos tiempos y para darle un nuevo aire de esperanza a esa clase de temática hago esta historia :D.**

**Y sí, sé que hay muchas personas que no han leído mi fic de los Vengadores pero no se preocupen, esta historia es fácil de entender y no es muy confusa ;D. Otra razón por la que hago este fic es que como muchos sabrán en mi fic de Indecisión hice unas votaciones en la que puse muchos fics en votación y entre ellos la segunda temporada de los Vengadores, este no estuvo ni cerca de ser el fic ganador así que no puedo hacer su segunda temporada… al menos por ahora ya que cuando termine con los fics que ya estoy haciendo, seguiré con las segundas temporadas de mis otras historias :D. Así que sin más comencemos South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y Marvel Comics es de ¡pues de Marvel Comics obviamente! XD pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad y aparecerán héroes que todos conocen ;D.**

**Ah y por cierto, esto será contado desde el punto de vista de Stan quién es el Capitán América (ante esto las personas que estaban tomando agua enseguida la escupen de la impresión XD).**

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó mientras le lanzo mi escudo a mi oponente que arquea su espalda asía atrás al puro estilo de Matrix esquivándolo por completo.

-¡No me diste!- se burló de mí mientras se enderezaba y rugí molesto -ahora quédate quieto para que te pueda convertir en una coladera- me pidió mientras me apuntaba con sus dos ametralladoras pero yo en vez de tratar de buscar un lugar para resguardarme, sonreí mucho ya que él no se dio cuenta de que mi escudo revotó contra una pared y ¡PAF! Le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza haciendo que casi cayera al piso pero no perdió el conocimiento -¡AUCH! ¡¿Quién hizo eso?!- preguntó molesto sobándose la nuca y viendo asía atrás.

Enseguida aproveché su distracción y me le acerqué y le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y luego otro en la cara con mi puño derecho y luego otro con mi izquierdo, cuando él me quiso disparar con sus ametralladoras a quemarropa le sujeté las muñecas y se las alcé haciendo que disparara hacia arriba y luego de apretarle sus muñecas él soltó sus armas, pero enseguida flexionó su pierna derecha y me dio una fuerte patada en la quijada haciéndome retroceder, pero enseguida me tuve que agachar para esquivar una de las espadas que él tiene en la espalda y luego me eché hacía atrás para esquivar su otra espada.

-¡Deja de moverte! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que trato volverte carnitas?!- me pidió ese pedazo de estúpido haciendo un puchero.

Yo rugí molesto e hice el ademan de golpearlo, pero de repente se produjo una fuerte explosión cerda de nosotros que nos mandó a volar y me golpee fuertemente contra una pared haciéndome gritar del dolor para luego caer al piso bocabajo y cuando me quise poner de pie el muy bastardo me pisó fuertemente la espalda.

-Ahora no te muevas- me pidió con toda calma e hizo el ademan de cortarme la cabeza con sus dos espadas en un movimiento de tijeras.

-¡STAN!- gritó Kyle acercándosenos volando en su armadura y de su mano derecha lanzó un rayo de energía que dio contra mi oponente mandándolo a volar salvándome -¿Te encuentras bien Stan?- me preguntó ayudándome a poner de pie.

-Sí, gracias por… ¡CUIDADO!- lo empujé a un lado evitando que un rayo de energía le diera.

-¡A mí nunca me des la espalda Broflovski!- le advirtió su oponente para enseguida enrollar con un látigo de energía su cintra y atraerlo hacía él con la intención de lanzarle un ataque de energía a quemarropa pero mi amigo fue más rápido y fue quien lanzó un ataque de energía.

-Hay mi cabeza…- vi a mi oponente levantarse mientras se sobaba la cabeza para luego tronarse el cuello y fruncí el ceño -a ver… ¿En dónde estábamos?- me preguntó ansioso preparando sus espadas para seguir peleando.

-En que iba a trapear el piso contigo- le dije secamente para luego coger mi escudo que estaba cerca de mí, pero luego sentimos un violento temblor acompañado de un bestial rugido y de la caída de unos relámpagos que provenían de entre unos edificios lejos de nosotros.

-Se nota que tus amigos se están divirtiendo mucho- me dijo ese estúpido bufón con burla molestándome más de lo que ya estaba.

-Deja de decir estupideces y sigamos- luego de decir esto solté un suspiro de fastidio seguí peleando contra él.

Ah maldita sea ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo lo mismo mis amigos y yo? Unos cuantos años que me parecen en realidad una jodida eternidad, enfrentándonos a todo tipo de lunáticos mega poderosos, monstruos, engendros, todo tipo de aberraciones y varias cosas más; si de por sí ya nos habíamos enfrentado a muchas calamidades cuando éramos más jóvenes, eso eran cosas de niños comparado a las cosas que dije anteriormente.

-¡TUNG, TUNG, TUNG!- sentí unos fuertes pasos que hacían temblar el piso con cada pisada, solo le pueden pertenecer a alguien y este alguien atravesó la pared de un edificio tirándolo por completo -¡TE VOY APLASTAR ENANA!- gritó ese sujeto que es alto y muy, pero MUY musculoso y con un casco marrón ovalado que le cubría toda la cabeza.

-¡Inténtalo a ver si puedes cabeza dura!- le gritó una mujer también alta, verde y pelo amarillo verdoso que había sido perseguida por él y enseguida saltó esquivando sus grandes brazos que la quisieron atrapar y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara y pasó por encima de él y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio pero enseguida ese tipo movió hacia atrás su brazo izquierdo dándole un fuerte golpe en todo su cuerpo mandándola a volar de espaldas y que se chocara contra un camión de combustible haciendo que este explotara.

-¡OYE! Así no se trata a una dama- le dijo Wendy muy molesta al mismo tiempo que se le acercó volando con los brazos extendidos y ¡PAWN! Le dio un fuerte golpe doble en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, pero no lo tiró y él junto sus manos y le dio un fuerte golpe también doble en la espalda tirándola al piso y sin piedad alguna le pisó la cabeza hundiéndosela en el suelo.

-¡Yo las trato a todas iguales muñeca!- ese hijo de puta se burló de ella haciendo más presión con su pie derecho.

-¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL DÉJALA!- le grité muy furioso e hice el ademan de ir a ayudarla.

-¡AH, AH, AH! No te olvides de mí- el estúpido contra el que estaba peleando me trato de clavar una de sus espadas, pero me defendí con mi escudo desviándosela para luego darle un golpe en la cara con mi puño derecho, pero él me hizo una cortadura en el pecho con su otra espada y luego me quiso dar una patada pero le sujete la pierna izquierda y con mi escudo se la fracturé golpeándole el fémur haciendo que cayera al piso mientras rugía del dolor y enseguida le di la espalda para ir a ayudar a Wendy.

-¡UIIRRGG!- enseguida gruñí del dolor al sentir como me hicieron unos cortes en la espalda y al dar media vuelta resulta que fue el mismo hijo de puta contra el que estaba peleando que se puso de pie con toda facilidad.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me des la espalda ¿Quieres que te de unas clases sobre eso?- se siguió burlando de mí ese cara albóndiga. ¡Maldición! No puedo ir a ayudar a Wendy y pelear contra este infeliz l mismo tiempo.

-¡Que alguien vaya ayudar a Wendy!- exigí no solo molesto sino también desesperado mientras esquivaba los ataques de mi puto enemigo.

-Yo con mucho gusto lo haría ¡Pero tengo mis telarañas muy enredadas!- comentó Spidi que apenas y lograba esquivar los ataques de uno de sus peores enemigos, Venom.

-¡Yo también estoy ocupado!- Kyle lanzó unos cuantos misiles a su enemigo que los despedazó con un movimientos de su látigo derecho y también lanzó sus misiles.

-¡¿LOGAN?!- le pregunté para luego golpear en la cara al pendejo contra el que peleaba con mi fiel escudo viendo como ese gorila cogió a Wendy de la cabeza y le empezó a dar varios golpes en la cara.

-¡¿Qué no vez que yo también estoy ocupado chico?!- él también estaba teniendo una dura pelea con un viejo "amigo" suyo, Dientes de Sable.

-¡¿Y KENNY?!- volví a preguntar.

-¡Aún sigue peleando contra Butters!- me volvió a hablar Kyle para luego lanzar un rayo de energía de su pecho a su enemigo que lo esquivó por poco y después vi como el grandulón que estaba atacando a Wendy la jalaba de las piernas con una mano y de los brazos con la otra.

-¡MALDITA SEA, QUE ALGUIEN AYUDE A WENDY!- ya estaba más asustado que molesto -¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS INUTILES DE S.H.I.E.L.D?!

-¡Vienen en camino!- me dijo mi mejor amigo después de haberle dado una súper patada propulsada a su oponente ¡DIABLOS! No van a llegar a tiempo.

-¡Nadie vendrá a salvarte lindura!- el desgraciado que tenía a Wendy en sus manos la seguía jalando ¡NO PODÍA HACER NADA PARA SALVARLA! Y cuando parecía que la iba a partir a la mitad…

-¡PAFF!- le dieron un fuerte en la espalda haciendo que soltara a Wendy para mi gran alivio y que volara unos cuantos metros por el aire.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- le preguntó el que lo golpeó tronándose los nudillos.

-¡BEN!- gritamos Kyle y yo al mismo tiempo ya que ese era nada más y nada menos que la Mole y dónde este él no muy lejos estarán…

-Parece que llegamos a la fiesta justo a tiempo- dijo sonriendo un hombre envuelto en llamas descendiendo del piso que es por supuesto la Antorcha Humana y era seguido por su hermana la Mujer Invisible y también por el Hombre Elástico ¡Eran los 4 fantásticos!

-Ah buena hora llegan- dijo desagradecido Logan para luego rasguñarle la cara a su adversario pero este enseguida le rasguñó el estómago.

-¿Pero tienen invitaciones?- es idiota con el que estaba peleando seguía tomándose todo el asunto sin ninguna seriedad.

-No las necesitamos- dijo Johnny sonriendo con su típica arrogancia y siguiéndole el juego.

-¡¿Y a ustedes quién los llamó?!- les preguntó el puto que casi parte a la mitad a Wendy.

-Si están causando destrozos en nuestra ciudad, no estaremos lejos para defenderla y a sus habitantes- les dijo serio el Hombre Elástico haciendo que gruñera molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa grandulón, acaso tienes miedo al estar en desventaja numérica?- le preguntó la mujer verde con la que había peleado al principio levantándose del lugar en donde explotó ese camión.

-No creo que eso sea un problema ya que vienen más invitados a la fiesta- comentó Logan señalando hacia adelante a un autobús que fue levantado fácilmente del piso por una gran mano echa de arena. Carajo, eso solo lo puede hacer una sola persona y no estaba sola.

-¿Qué sucede, nos perdimos la diversión?- nos preguntó uno de los recién llegados, que era muy parecido a Venom solo que es rojizo, esto cada vez pinta peor.

-No, al contrario ¡La verdadera diversión apenas está comenzando!- el hijo de puta contra el que estaba peleando se emocionó mucho.

-¿Pero quién pudo organizar todo esto?- preguntó preocupada la Mujer Invisible.

-¿Quién creen que pudo ser?- les preguntó Kyle de forma molesta e irónica luego de que su enemigo se alejara de él para reagruparse con los otros villanos y nosotros también no reagrupamos.

-¿Estás bien Wendy?- le pregunté.

-Estaré bien…- me afirmó tronándose los brazos, piernas y espalda.

-Esto ya se ha vuelto muy peligroso, todos ellos de por sí solos son muy peligrosos y combinados los son mucho más- nos dijo Kyle descendiendo y poniéndose junto a nosotros.

-¿Y dónde está Kenny?- preguntó Wendy y antes de que le pudiera decir algo ¡TAUN! Se escuchó un fuerte golpe acompañado de un fuerte temblor y de entre esos edificios en dónde cayeron esos rayos salió volando de espaldas nuestro rubio amigo.

-¡TE TENGO!- el Hombre Elástico estiró y agrandó su brazo derecho atrapándolo en el aire como si fuera una pelosa de baseball y lo trajo hacía nosotros.

-¿Estas bien Kenny?- le preguntó Kyle levantándose la visera de su casco.

-Claro que estoy bien- respondió él de forma tosca y frotándose un poco la quijada -Butters cada vez se vuelve más fuerte con el paso del tiempo y con cada transformación, me gusta eso- dijo esto ya sonriendo de medio lado y a diferencia de la mayoría de nosotros, estaba gozando de su pelea contra Butters… mejor dicho, contra el increíble Hulk.

-¡IIIAAAHHH LOS APLASTARÉ A TODOS!- y hablando del rey de Roma, él saltó saliendo de entre los edificios de dónde salió volando Kenny y aterrizó encima de un auto aplastándolo.

-Parece que alguien comió clavos en el desayuno- Johnny no perdió el tiempo en hacer un comentario burlón y totalmente fuera de lugar.

-¿No hay forma de tranquilizar al energúmeno?- nos preguntó la Mole.

-Ya lo intentamos, pero nada ha funcionado para calmar a mi primo- le respondió con pesar la mujer verde.

-No sé preocupen, yo me encargo de calmarlo- nos aseguró Kenny sujetando fuertemente su martillo mientras hacía que las nubes encima de nosotros se oscurecieran un poco y se escuchaban unos cuantos truenos.

-Pero no lo lastimes mucho por favor- le pidió la mujer verde con preocupación.

-Suponiendo que Butters no sea quién lo lastime gravemente- espeté yo.

-Si los tipos con mallas y los calzoncillos por fuera y las mujeres con sexys trajes muy reveladores terminaron de hablar, sigamos en dónde quedamos- nos dijo divertido el pendejo con el que había estado peleando.

-No hace falta que nos lo digas Wade- le dijo Logan molesto haciéndole una seña obscena con una de las garras de su mano derecha.

-¡En marcha!- les dije señalando hacia adelante con mi mano izquierda y todos fuimos a pelear contra esos malditos bastardos.

-Eso es, diviértanme- nos dijo malicioso el hijo de puta responsable de todo esto sentado en un trono en la cima de un edificio y todos lo vimos de forma molesta, especialmente Kenny, Kyle, Wendy y yo.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Se estarán preguntando. Pues todo comenzó cuando mis amigos y yo éramos unos adolescentes de entre 16 y 17 años de edad, específicamente poco después de que Wendy rompió conmigo por culpa de mi puto cinismo que me hacía ver las cosas como mierda; estaba devastado por eso, pero como si fueran enviados del Cielo aparecieron ante mí ciertas personitas que me hicieron una oferta que cambió mi vida para siempre.

Y esas personas eran Nick Fury, el agente Philip Coulson y la agente Natasha Romanoff que eran parte de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D y lo que me ofrecieron fue volverme el nuevo Capitán América. Me asombré como nunca ante eso, es decir ¡Me estaban ofreciendo ser el nuevo súper héroe representativo de Estados Unidos por todos los cielos! Y también se me hacía muy irónico ya que mi abuelito cuando era un soldado había luchado junto con el primer Capitán, Steven Rogers, en la segunda guerra mundial.

No lo había pensado mucho en aceptar su ofrecimiento, y cuando me sometí al experimento para volverme un súper soldado, me volví más grande de lo que ya era y aparte de una enorme fuerza, tenía otras habilidades muy superiores que las que tendría una persona normal y lo mejor era que me había curado totalmente de mi cinismo ¡Eso fue suficiente para que Wendy volvieran conmigo!

Sin embargo las cosas no siempre iban a ser de color de rosa, ya que al volverme un súper héroe tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a las personas de cualquier amenaza y no solo yo, sino también mis amigos que también han adquirido habilidades especiales y curiosamente fue alrededor de los mismos tiempos en los que yo me había vuelto el nuevo Capitán América.

Como por ejemplo Kenny, que para la sorpresa de todos nosotros, resultó ser el dios del trueno Thor, es en serio, él es una poderosa deidad nórdica y es poseedor de una de las armas más poderosas de todo el universo, su martillo Mjolnir que lo recuperó mientras iba de excursión con el resto de nuestros amigos y compañeros.

Su padre Odín lo había mandado a la Tierra para que aprendiera el significado de la humildad y de la justicia con cada vida en la que reencarnaba y cuando estuviera listo, volvería a ser Thor.

Al principio tuvimos nuestras diferencias, especialmente porque él desconfiaba de S.H.I.E.L.D cuando descubrió que este nos había estado observando a todos desde hace mucho tiempo y yo no le decía nada a nadie sobre eso, pero es que él tenía que entender que hay cosas que no pueden ser mostradas al público.

Aunque eso no sé compara con Butters, mejor dicho, cuando Butters se encabrona y se transforma en la bestia más poderosa del mundo entero, el increíble Hulk. Al igual que Kenny, él obtuvo sus habilidades sobrenaturales en los mismos tiempos en los que yo me volví un súper soldado, fue cuando todos los chicos y chicas fueron de excursión al laboratorio de una base y una máquina que disparaba rayos gama radiactivos le dio a él de lleno, desde ese momento ha tenido el poder de la furia radiactiva corriendo por sus venas.

Y no sé si deba de clasificarlo en la categoría de héroe ya que si bien en varias ocasiones me ha ayudado a mí y a los demás en situaciones difíciles… él ha sido protagonista de ese tipo de situaciones, causando destrozos por doquier, sobre todo las primeras veces en que se transformó, destruyó una ciudad casi por completo y casi destruyó el pueblo de South Park.

Al principio no sabíamos que él era esa bestia imparable, solo Kenny, Logan y otro viejo amigo lo sabían y este último apenas y fue capaz de ganarle cuando pelearon en el pueblo. Cuando se descubrió que era ese monstruo no se sabía qué hacer con él ya que si lo entregábamos a las autoridades le podrían hacer los experimentos más horribles que nadie pueda imaginarse y tratar de recrear su poder o tratar de usarlo como un arma.

Lo mismo podrían hacer los seres inescrupulosos ya que en más de una ocasión lo han tratado de manipular a su antojo tal y como está pasando en estos momentos; si de por sí ya tiene mucha ira reprimida por todas las cosas que le han pasado de niño y es acompañada de una personalidad maligna llamada Caos en su mente no fuera suficiente, lo que menos se necesita es que alguien lo use para hacer sus maldades.

-¡IAAARRGG!- gritó Butters golpeando a Kenny en la cara con su puño derecho causando un violento temblor para luego darle otro con el puño izquierdo y después otro de nuevo con el derecho; por lo general cuando esta todo verde y enfurecido le resulta muy difícil distinguir quienes son o han sido sus amigos.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- Kenny enseguida concentró energía en su martillo haciendo que brillara y lo movió de abajo hacia arriba y ¡POANG! Le dio un poderoso golpe a Butters en la quijada haciendo que retrocediera y que el piso bajo ellos se hundiera en forma de cráter.

No en vano, ya que ellos dos son los seres de fuerza física más poderosos que yo conozca, aunque Butters le lleva un pelo de ventaja a Kenny en ese aspecto y cada vez que dos seres como ellos tan increíblemente fuertes se enfrentan de esta manera, el mundo entero literalmente se pone a temblar con cada uno de sus golpes y todo a su alrededor puede verse muy afectado, en este caso los edificios y estructuras cerca de nosotros se desfiguran y reventaban con cada golpe y por milagro el resto de nosotros no sale volando o algo así.

-¡GOD FORCE!- Kenny puso delante de él su martillo y de este lanzó una de sus técnicas más poderosas que dio contra Butters haciendo que este rugiera del dolor y que retrocediera, pero este no cedía y a pesar de que estaba perdiendo pedazos del cuerpo por la potencia de ese rayo se estaba acercando a mi amigo a pasos lentos -¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó asombrado justo antes de que el iracundo le diera un golpe en la cara mandándolo a un edificio atravesándolo de lado a lado

-¡¿ESO ES TODO DEBILUCHO?!- le preguntó burlón y desafiante Hulk mientras se curaba de sus heridas, de seguro Caos tomó el control del cuerpo. Cuando Butters esta transformado él o Caos pueden controlar hasta cierto punto su cuerpo, si es Butters quien toma el control las cosas se pueden tranquilizar ya que él se arrepiente por sus acciones, pero si es Caos… diablos, se pone peor ya que a este le gusta causar destrozos y lastimar a los demás.

-¡Apenas estoy calentando!- Kenny enseguida se le acercó volando con el martillo extendido clavándoselo en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo que se chocara con todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino. A él tal vez no le guste lastimar a sus amigos pero al ser el dios del trueno Thor le gusta los combates y más si tiene a un oponente difícil y es uno de los pocos seres que es capaz de enfrentarse a Butters en n combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Les dije que no lo lastimaran!- pidió muy preocupada la mujer verde. Ella es en realidad la "pequeña" prima de Butters, Brittany; ella una vez quedó gravemente herida y cuando se le hizo una trasfusión con la sangre de Butters, obtuvo poderes como los de él, pero no es necesario que se enfurezca para volverse grande, verde y fuerte y en vez de ser una bestia descontrolada, está totalmente lucida pero su aptitud cambia de ser un poco tímida, a ser más vivaras y hasta medio coqueta y se le pude llamar la She Hulk, sin embargo su súper fuerza nunca podrá estar a la altura de su primo y es una de las pocas personas que logran apaciguar su ira, solo que en este caso no lo ha logrado por alguna razón.

-¡No tenemos de otra!- exclamó Kyle lanzando misiles de sus brazos.

Ah claro ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de él? Mientras que Kenny, Butters y yo estábamos envueltos en nuestros asuntos, a él, Wendy y otros chicos y chicas los habían puesto a prueba para ser el sucesor de industrias STARK, la competencia era dura ya que el que hiciera el mejor invento sería elegido para tener a cargo esa importante industria pero mi mejor amigo demostró ser el más inteligente de todos al crear un programa de inteligencia artificial llamado JARVIS que le permite acceder a todo tipo de información.

Nos habíamos puesto muy felices por él especialmente sus padres y hermano ya que estar a la cabeza de una industria de tal magnitud es todo un logro y podía conocer todo tipo de personas, ya sea otros grandes de la industria y celebridades. Pero las cosas tampoco se le pusieron fáciles ya que cuando estaba en Afganistán haciendo una demostración fue secuestrado por un grupo terrorista llamado los Diez Anillos y lo mantuvieron en cautiverio durante mucho tiempo.

Nunca le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, lo que le pasó allá pero cambió de forma significativa ya que cuando se había vuelto sucesor de industrias STARK la fama se le subió a la cabeza haciéndolo arrogante y creído y nos distanciamos mucho, pero luego de ese suceso volvió a ser un poco como lo era antes ya que iba a usar todos sus recursos para ayudar a las personas, especialmente con la fabricaciones de súper armaduras que solo él puede usar.

Eso por supuesto no le gusto a más de uno, especialmente a ese tal Obadiah Stane, un viejo marica que era el administrador de la empresa, que hasta quiso matarlo al quitarle la fuente de energía que tiene en su pecho y que lo mantiene con vida y se hizo su propia armadura, pero mi amigo lo derrotó y desde ese momento fue conocido como: El Judío de Hierro o Iron-Jew ¿Qué nombre tan particular cierto?

-¡Ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad!- su enemigo le enrolló sus brazos con cada uno de sus látigos haciendo que una poderosa descarga de energía lo recorriera, supongo que para sobre cargar su armadura.

Él es Iván Vanko, un viejo rival de Kyle en la escuela y es ruso, los dos competían para ver quién era el mejor en el aspecto intelectual y hay que reconocerlo, es muy inteligente, pero también muy malicioso y codicioso y al igual que mi amigo y Wendy, fue uno de los que compitieron para ser el sucesor de industrias STARK, odiaba mucho a Kyle al sentirse opacado por este y su odio aumentó cuando fue el elegido, su rencor hacia él es tan grande que juró venganza y hasta se logró crear su súper armadura haciéndose llamar Whiplash y es la que está usando justo ahora.

-¿Y ustedes sí?- le preguntó alguien descendiendo el cielo disparándole unos misiles a ese tipo haciendo que soltara a mi amigo.

-¡JAMES!- gritó muy feliz Kyle.

-¿Llegué tarde para unirme a la diversión?- preguntó el recién llegado parándose a su lado.

-¡No, llegaste justo a tiempo para despedazarte también!- le dijo Iván muy molesto.

Él es el teniente James Rhodes, es un buen amigo de Kyle, no tanto como yo por supuesto, se hicieron amigos cuando a él lo volvieron el sucesor de industrias STARK y fue quien lideró la misión para su rescate y por unos extraño giros del destino se logró apropiar de una de sus armaduras llamándose a sí mismo: Máquina de Guerra.

-Al fin llega un poco de ayuda- Logan seguía igual de desagradecido para luego clavarle sus garras derechas a su enemigo en el pecho y cuando le quiso clavar sus izquierdas, recibió un zarpazo en la cara por parte de él.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarnos- Wendy a diferencia de él si le agradeció para luego darle una patada en la cara al estúpido que casi la parte a la mitad al mismo tiempo que Brittany le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, pero él no caía.

¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar ella también? Ella obtuvo sus poderes en el mismo lapso de tiempo en el que Kyle se había vuelto el Judío de Hierro, lo interesante es que los consiguió al igual que Butters en el sentido de que fue mediante un accidente con un tipo de radiación solo que en el suyo estuvo implicado un tal Capitán Marvel. Yo por supuesto me había preocupado mucho por ella cuando le pasó eso pero bien grande fue mi sorpresa cuando se vio que ella obtuvo unos impresionantes poderes y tengo que reconocerlo, ella es mucho más fuerte y poderosa que yo y físicamente no cambió en nada… excepto por el hecho de que su pelo tan negro como la noche se volvió tan dorado y resplandeciente como los rayos del sol.

Con esos poderes ella quiso prestarse para ser una heroína como mis amigos y yo y poner de su parte para ayudar a las personas, naturalmente no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso ya que puede que sea más poderosa que yo pero no iba a estar para nada feliz de que se exponga a los mismos peligros que corremos todos nosotros, pero mis protestas no la disuadieron y se volvió Miss Marvel y usa un traje muy revelador que marca muy bien sus curvas y sus se… ¡DIGO, DIGO! Que es una aliada poderosa, a pesar de que hemos tenido nuestros pros y nuestros contras.

-¡COMÉTE ESTO PERRA!- el puto que estaba peleando contra ella la quiso golpear, pero se lo sujetó con sus manos y de sus ojos le lanzó un rayo de energía dorada que le dio en la cara encegueciéndolo un momento y enseguida la mujer verde lo cogió de la pierna derecha y lo levantó y azotó contra el piso varias veces, hasta que é le dio una patada con su pierna libre haciendo que la soltara.

Wendy, Kyle, Kenny, yo y ocasionalmente Butters, junto con otros héroes formamos un grupo llamado: Los Vengadores, fue idea de S.H.I.E.L.D al querer tener un grupo élite que se encargue de las amenazas que un ejército normal no pueda combatir, al principio no trabajábamos muy bien y cierta personita uso eso a su favor para hacer de las suyas.

-¿Qué te pasa, no puedes contra dos perras a las que no les da el periodo?- preguntó el puto responsable de todo esto.

De nuevo lo miré molesto, seguía ahí sentado en su trono con una sonrisa de burla y superioridad en su cara, creyéndose superior a los demás pero no tiene los huevos para hacerse cargo personalmente de sus asuntos y usa a los demás para que sea quienes hagan el trabajo sucio.

¿De quién se trata? Pues con todo lo que he contado hasta ahora creo que es muy obvio quién es pero lo diré de igual manera, es nada más y nada menos que el culón de Cartman quién, para la desgracia de Kenny, es Loki su medio hermano.

Oh sí, tal y como lo oyeron, ese hijo de puta es el hermanastro de mi amigo rubio, al igual que este no sabía quién era en realidad hasta poco tiempo después de los sucesos en el que el resto de nosotros nos vimos involucrados y cuando se dio cuenta de quién era no perdió tiempo en querer gobernar no solamente en la Tierra, sino también en Asgard el lugar de donde proviene Kenny. Su "padre" Odín lo había adoptado como hijo suyo como un trofeo que representa su triunfo sobre los gigantes de hielo, pero con el paso del tiempo desarrolló un gran odio hacia mi amigo ya que este era el favorito de los Asgardianos y era el heredero al trono y cuando falló en un intento de quedarse con el trono, Odín lo había desterrado a la Tierra y que reencarnara en muchas vidas al igual que Kenny para ver si así corregía su pésima aptitud, cosa que no funcionó por supuesto y solo empeoraba más.

Él es sin duda el peor de nuestros enemigos, no solo por tener grandes poderes mágicos, sino porque al haber sido "amigo" de nosotros, sabe nuestros puntos débiles y nuestras fallas tanto en carácter como en personalidad.

Con su gran habilidad para manipular ha logrado muchas calamidades al convencer a otros súper villanos para que lo ayuden, por lo general es a Butters a quién más a logrado persuadir para que lo ayude, si cuando eran unos niños lo podía usar a su antojo, ahora con poderes con mucha más facilidad a pesar del impresionante poder que el rubio tiene, aunque algunas veces el tiro le sale por la culata y se ha ganado una que otra buena golpiza por parte de este; el resto de los villanos contra quienes estamos peleando ahora son:

El Juggernaut, es el grandulón que está peleando contra Wendy y Brittany. Es un enemigo de Logan y del profesor Charles Xavier que es el mentor de su escuela de mutantes conocidos como los X-Mens y él es también uno de los seres de fuerza física más poderosos del mundo, está muy a la par de Kenny y Butters, el tal Dientes de Sable también es un enemigo de ellos y muy a nivel personal de Logan.

Venom es un enemigo de Spidi que tiene poderes muy parecidos a los de este, lo mismo pasa con uno de los recién llegados, el que es rojo; su nombre es Carnage y es un loco sádico y carnicero de primera clase con poderes también parecidos a los del trepa muros solo que él y Venom son mucho más poderosos que él y el que lo acompañó es el Hombre de Arena, otro enemigo de Peter, ellos tres están peleando contra este y contra los 4 Fantásticos. No sé qué les habrá ofrecido Cartman pero doy gracias a Dios de que ellos cuatro hayan llegado a ayudarnos.

-¡Toma esto saco de arena!- Johnny, el verdadero nombre de la Antorcha Humana, lanzó una llamarada al arenoso que creo un muro hecho de arena que se volvió vidrio por el calor y se partió en pedazos.

-¡GRRR PEDAZO DE ESTÚIDO!- le gritó él furioso para luego agigantar su brazo izquierdo y darle un fuerte golpe a él mandándolo a volar, pero también se volvió vidrio al haberlo tocado.

-¡JOHNNY!- gritó Ben, oh sea la Mole, que estaba peleando contra Venom.

Con el paso del tiempo mis amigos y yo hemos conocido a muchos otros héroes, al primero que conocí fue a Logan, también conocido como Wolverine, quien en realidad fue el primero en pelear contra Butters cuando casi destruye el pueblo, aunque fue gracias a este quién conocimos a los 4 Fantásticos ya que quiso contactar con el Hombre Elástico, Reed Richards, para que lo ayudara a volver a ser una persona normal y no volver a ser nunca Hulk.

Después conocimos al Peter Parker, oh sea Sipiderman o también Spidi, él al igual que nosotros comenzó siendo un héroe adolescente que trataba de mantener seguras las calles de su ciudad, New York precisamente. Él, los otros cuatro, Máquina de Guerra, Logan y X-Men han sido aliados muy valiosos para nosotros y nos han ayudado en más de una ocasión y se han vuelto nuestros amigos y hay algo bien irónico y es que en la ciudad que nunca duerme han pasado cosas casi tan locas como las que han ocurrido en South Park, se me hace también un poco gracioso.

Aunque también nos hemos ganado varios enemigos aparte del culón y de los que estamos peleando ahora, como el enemigo principal de los X-Men, Magneto, otro de ellos es ese tal Apocalipsis ¿Qué nombre tan curioso cierto? También el enemigo de los 4 Fantásticos el Dr. Doom e incluso una entidad cósmica casi invencible llamada Galactus el devorador de mundos ¿Otro curioso nombre verdad? que de hecho casi se devora nuestro mundo.

En fin, si mencionara cada uno de nuestros aliados y enemigos me tomaría toda una eternidad así que…

-¡OYE!- se quejó el anormal contra el que estoy peleando -¡¿Cómo puedes mencionarlos a todos ellos y no a mí?!- hizo un puchero ¿Cómo rayos sabía de lo que estaba hablando?

Bueno, supongo que también debo presentarlo. Él es Deadpool, es otro loco de mierda con graves problemas mentales, pero con un peculiar sentido del humor, en otras circunstancias daría risa pero en estas no estoy de humor, al igual que Dientes de Sable, es un viejo "amigo" de Logan y en realidad no se sabe lo que quiere ya que algunas veces nos quiere hacer pedazos y otras veces parece querer ayudarnos.

-Si ya terminaste de hablar con los lectores de esta historia, sigamos con lo nuestro- me pidió ya impaciente y de nuevo me pregunto: ¿De qué rayos está hablando, qué lectores?

Así que después de soltar un suspiro de fastidio seguimos peleando mientras me preguntaba de nuevo ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos con los mismo? De haber sabido todo esto cuando era más joven tal vez no habría aceptado volverme un súper héroe

No me mal entienda, me gusta ayudar a las personas; pero estar haciendo esto durante tanto tiempo y tan seguido es algo que ya me está resultando MUY fastidioso y siento que me estoy muriendo en vida poco a poco, no puedo salvar a las personas y al mundo entero sin tomarme un solo respiro ya que 5 minutos después de nuevo hay alguien que quiera hacer de las suya ¡No me dejan tomar ni un jodido descanso maldita sea! Es como el sirviente que arregla la casa y apenas la termina de ordenar unos niños malcriados de nuevo la convierten en un chiquero ¡NO SÉ POR CUANTO MÁS PUEDE SEGUIR ASÍ MALDITA SEA!

No sé si mis amigos estén pasando por lo mismo y por lo visto ellos no quieren desistir de ser héroes, pero yo algunas veces… algunas veces desearía poder volver a ser una persona normal, llevar una vida simple y solamente enfrentarme a las locuras que pasaban en mi bien loco pueblo montañés. Pero no, no puedo dar marcha atrás ya que a mi mente viene la famosa frase de Spidi: "Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad".

Esto es lo que soy ahora, un súper héroe y donde las fuerzas del mal traten de hacer de las suyas, yo no debo de estar lejos para hacer todo lo posible para detenerlos, así que debo de seguir con esto hasta el final.

-¿Ya terminaste por pasar por esa crisis existencial o vas a ponerte serio? Porque si sigues así tu final no tardará en llegar- de nuevo el puto de Deadpool se está metiendo en lo que no le importa.

-Este es el final, pero para ti- ahora si voy a pelear con toda seriedad.

Vi como Kenny lanzó un rayo a Butters haciendo que este gritara del dolor pero él palmeo fuertemente sus manos creando una fuerte onda expansiva mitigando la descarga eléctrica y enseguida se acercó a mi amigo y lo cogió de la cabeza con sus manos y le empezó a dar varios cabezazos, hasta que un rayo le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que lo soltara y Kenny enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su martillo sacándole el aire y sangre para luego darle un golpe en el lado derecho de la cara y luego otro en el lado izquierdo y cuando le quiso dar otro, el grandulón le sujetó el martillo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le quiso dar un golpe a mi amigo, pero este se lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y los dos forcejeaban en querer someter al otro y su forcejeo hacía temblar todo a nuestro alrededor.

Ahora vi como Wendy y Brittany golpearon al Juggernaut al mismo tiempo, la primera en la cara y la segunda en el estómago haciendo que también perdieran el aire y que escupiera sangre, pero él enseguida las atrapó con sus manos e hizo que sus cabezas chocaran entre sí fuertemente varias veces hasta que ellas le dieron una patada en la cara haciendo que las soltara y enseguida le empezaron a dar varios golpes por todo su enorme cuerpo.

Kyle y James eran perseguidos en el aire por Iván que les lanzaba varios misiles y ráfagas de energía, hasta que ellos volaron de espaldas y les lanzaron sus propios misiles y ráfagas de energía que al dar contra la armadura de él crearon unas explosiones pero no se la dañaron mucho y los siguió atacando.

Al estarlos observando arriesgar sus vidas todos días ya sea solamente para la diversión de Cartman o no, hace que me pregunte de nuevo:

_**¿POR CUÁNTO MÁS SEGUIREMOS CON ESTO?**_

-Pues hasta que nosotros o alguien más los dejen hechos puré de papas- me respondió el hijo de puta de Deadpool y de nuevo lo miré molesto.

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 6/10/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta "pequeña" historia de héroes y villanos contada desde el punto de vista de Stan y como él y los demás se volvieron héroes (anti-héroe por parte de Butters y villano por parte del culón XD) también espero que no se hayan confundido un poco al principio con lo de las peleas y todo eso.**

**-Y también espero que les hayan gustado como Stan y sus amigos obtuvieron sus poderes y habilidades especiales ya que ese fue un resumen de la primera temporada de los Vengadores de South Park- dijo de repente Deadpool uniéndose a la conversación.**

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí, no deberías de estar peleado con Stan?- le pregunté molesto y él se encogió de hombros al más puro estilo caricaturesco.**

**-Pues ya sabes que me gusta mucho romper con la cuarta pared y poder hablar con los lectores- me dijo él con toda calma, pero en vez de molestarme reí un poco.**

**-Bueno, no me puedo quejar ya que yo también he hecho eso en algunas ocasiones- los dos reímos un poco -Así que sin más me despido y espero que con esto hayan personas que se animen a ver mi fic de los Vengadores de South Park y les aseguro que les gustará mucho ;D y recuerden que dentro de poco también subiré fic especiales de mis otros grandes fics :D.**

**Hasta la próxima y recuerden que si necesitan ayuda en sus propias historias le pueden pedir ayuda al…**

**-Sí, sí, al Maestro de la Imaginación, el mismo cuento de siempre- me interrumpió Deadpool y lo miré molesto preguntándome ¿A quién se le ocurrió crear a un loco como este que rompe la cuarta pared con una facilidad tan grande?**


End file.
